Queen of the Suburbs
by OnceOutlawQueen
Summary: Storybrooke is a small village in the suburbs of NY, where Regina owns almost everything by having for years handled things at her will, until one day, one of her crimes reaches the ears of the NYPD , bringing to Storybrooke Captain Robin, who will unleash doubt her... Can we change for love? {OQ AU}
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is just a new OQ AU idea I developed, it is finished already, but I will only keep posting it if you want me to!**

* * *

**New York City.**

**Police Department. Special Investigations Unit.**

That evening at the special investigations unit a meeting was being held in which the principal members were discussing who would be sent to get Regina Mill's head.

It was an operations room, it had surveillance screens, panels for placement tests, and a large oval glass table with eight chairs exactly in the middle. All occupied, excepting one, Robin's , who was standing looking at the evidence lying hung on one of the panels.

-Are you sure that the person we're looking for is in this town? Wondered somewhat incredulous looking at the papers that seemed to endorse this statement.

-Yes, there, that's where that woman is! Said one of the people at the meeting, whose appearance was to be the prosecutor in the case.

-Now we just have to find someone to move over there! Said another watching others.

After a few moments of silence, Robin spoke again, saying:

I think that the most feasible and logical thing is for me to do it. Besides I have nothing to hold me here, so I would not affect the operation takes longer than expected.

At these words, one of the women of the unit, Marian, looked down, not before saying:

-I think we all agree on that, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

The prosecutor, aware of the tension that was about to explode, ended the meeting by saying:

-Then is unanimous, Robin , also head of the operation, will be our special envoy! We need to you to be there as soon as possible! He said giving him a look.

-First thing tomorrow, I would only need a copy of the record and the notice! He answered immediately.

-Cassidy, as I heard, made copy of everything already, the prosecutor said to a man that was there.

Everyone stood up from the table and went to do their job. Before leaving, the prosecutor told Robin :

-Don't leave without stopping by my office, there are some details that I prefer to let you know privately.

Robin nodded and resumed the way to his office.

* * *

**(Suburbs) New York.**

**Regina's Mansion.**

**Office.**

Regina was desperately seeking for some very important papers.

_Where are they? Where are they? Damn! It was said to herself, looking again and again in the drawers of luxurious wooden desk._

-I don't know why I have a feeling I'm going to need them! She said, taking the phone and dialing a number.

After waiting a few seconds, said:

-Sidney? Come here, now!

And then ended the call.

New York City. New York

* * *

**Police Department. Prosecutor's office.**

Robin came and knocked lightly on the door twice before opening it.

-Prosecutor, I think you wanted to see me, said waiting by the door.

-Yes, I did, come in! The man answered inviting him to take a seat.

-Green handed me a copy of everything for you. Here it is, said giving him a bulky envelope.

-Thanks, he said briefly opening it and looking at the content.

When finished, he tried to stand out of the office, but the prosecutor stopped him.

\- I have to warn you ...

-Warn me? He repeated somewhat lost.

-Remember you don't know who you're looking for, but from what we know, it seems dangerous.

-Yes sir, don't worry! He said standing up to leave.

-As soon as we have the picture, we'll send it to you. And good look my boy, said Prosecutor Gold.

-Thank you sir, goodbye, he said leaving the office.

* * *

**Regina's Mansion. Suburbs, New York.**

**Dining room. Night**

While they were eating, the two girls were talking about how strange their mother had been that day.

-She didn't even want to have dinner with us! Do you think that something happens? Said Mary Margaret taking a sip of her drink.

-Nah! You know that when Sidney comes and they start talking business it takes them forever, said Belle.

The other one just smiled nodding at the comment, as she watched Regina walk away from them a little more towards the exit leading to the stables.

Regina and his lawyer walked among the ranch's employees who curtsied with their hats while passing.

-Are you completely sure about what you told me this afternoon Sidney? She asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice, but hiding it with a small smile while walking among the peons.

Of course, Miss Mills! That is dead and buried along with your husband, who was the only one who knew the truth besides us, and of course as you know, I would never betray you! He said in the same tone.

She raised an eyebrow at him significantly, and walked a little further.

* * *

**New York City. Night. Robin's Apartment.**

Robin looked around his room looking for something that could having been left out of the relatively small suitcase that was to accompany him on his journey.

-I think this is it, he told himself, put the alarm and fell on the bed.

-Tomorrow begins a new adventure. Let's see where it leads to, said turning off the lights and preparing to sleep.

* * *

**Regina's Mansion. Night**

**Regina's Room.**

Regina was tossing and turning in bed, asleep, but uncomfortable.

_While walking in the dark of night, Regina felt that someone was chasing her, but when no one was looking back._

_-Come out! whoever you are. I'm not afraid! I'm Regina Mills, people fear me!_

_-Yes I know who you are and that's why I came to kill you! Answered a tall, burly man, grabbing her arm._

_She struggled with but could not see his face, darkness protected him._

When she awoke was sweaty and very nervous in her bed.

-What is happening to me, what's happening to me? She wondered holding her face in her hands.

* * *

**Somewhere in New York. Road.**

Robin was on the road as he checked the GPS was correct. Letting the wind caress his face while drinking some water from a bottle.

-We're almost there, almost there, said with a smile.

* * *

**New York Suburbs. Regina's Mansion. Day**

**Stables**

Regina walked to her daughters, waving her hand.

-Sorry I wasn't with you for breakfast today! She said handing kissing them on their cheeks.

-Since you seemed to be asleep, we decided to leave you be! Answered Belle.

-The truth is I couldn't sleep very well! She said more to her than anything else.

-What happened? Are you ill? Asked Mary Margaret with concern.

-No, it was just a bad dream, she replied, looking away.

**A little later that day...**

Robin walked around the streets of the town, looking for a place to stay to finish his mission. He found a modest hotel, nothing luxurious, but very clean and welcoming.

-I think I'll be around for a while, he said giving Mrs. Lucas enough money to pay for the room and not be disturbed for a good time.

-Oh Yeah? And what made you come here? The woman asked curious as she counted the money.

-Work, he simply answer and left her sight, looking for something to eat, and decided to follow the smell that reached his nose from somewhere not too far away.

After walking a few seconds he found the place's restaurant, which apparently also served as catering for the people. Well besides eating, there were people having a few drinks. Sidney was one of them, who hadn't taken his eyes off him since he came to the place, but Robin ignored him, he thought it was normal and that may not receive many outlanders in that town.

Soon, he was approached by a waitress, a girl of striking figure, with fewer clothes than they should have.

-Hi Handsome! What I can do for you?

-Something to eat? He asked trying not to be distracted by her sensuality.

-Anything you want, you just say! She answered smiling mischievously.

-I'd like a sandwich with orange juice please, he said smiling.

-Ummm, That's it? She replied.

-For now, yes, he answered entering her game.

As she took the order, he sat down at a table...

-You're not from around here, I had never seen you, she said looking at him.

-No, I'm not, merely replied.

-And what you came to do?

-Not much, I'm just passing through, said concise in his answers.

When she finally noticed that trying to get information was useless, she went to the kitchen to get his order, but on the way was stopped by Sidney.

-I saw you talking to the outlander, did he say something?

-No, Nothing. It's like he does not want you to know who he is, she said leaving and going to the kitchen.

Sidney looked puzzled as he pulled out his phone to make a call.

-Ms Mills? Yes, it's me. Do you think we can meet at the inn? Yes, as soon as possible!

Without saying more, he ended it and sat back down.

When Ruby came with his order, his phone buzzed with a message, reading it, he decided it was best to leave the place.

-I think I won't be able to stay right now, can you prepare it for take-out please?

-Of course! She replied somewhat bewildered.

Robin looked around nervously.

She was back within seconds with his order. Robin gave her the money and stood up fast from the table. She watched him go, with a strange look.

As he left the restaurant took out his phone to call back about the message he had received. At the third ring, answered the prosecutor.

Yes, Gold, I'm only taking a few hours to settle down, Robin replied laconically.

-The thing is, I can't begin if I don't know who I'm looking for! He said raising his voice.

-Yes, I know that, that's why you must meet with the contact.

At that moment, Regina was entering the hotel to meet with Sidney at the restaurant, she was distracted looking at her phone, so she did not notice his presence and collided with Robin making her phone fall from her hands.

-Why is it you don't look where you're going!?, She started yelling until she met his gaze which left her speechless. Robin was stunned by her beauty for a few seconds until he could articulate:

-I'm so sorry! Giving her the phone and helping her get up from the floor.

She just smiled and walked away, but not before looking back once again.

When he could fully recover from what happened decided to go to his room to fill his mind with the evidence he had received.

A while later he got another call from the prosecutor to tell who already had a photo of the accused.

-Send it to me! So I can start as soon as possible.

-it must already be in your inbox!

Robin checked his email right away, and there it was, when he opened it he could not believe his eyes.

-Gold, Are you certain that this is the woman I'm looking for?

-Yes, Regina Mills, the owner of the village.

-It can't be! Said more to himself than to the prosecutor.

-What happened? He asked puzzled.

-It's just that could swear, I just saw her.

-What! Are you serious! Maybe it's better this way, I think it is best that you meet with Will right now, and find out everything you can about this woman before proceeding to introduce yourself.

-Yes. I also believe that it is best, he told him, definitely wanting to know more about her, who left him so impressed.

* * *

**If you have the time please tell me what you think of it, and if I should continue it! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Love, Patricia**


	2. Stunning in every way

_**Author's note: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

-So there's a stranger in town? She said taking a sip of her drink.

-Yes ma'am. Ruby was trying to figure out who he was, but he gave no pledge, the insidious lawyer said.

She just looked at him grinning as raised an eyebrow, knowing who he meant.

Later that same day, Robin headed to Neal's, his contact in the village.

-You got here fast, he greeted him.

-Well yes, is not like there is much to get lost here, he said stifling a laugh.

-Then I imagine you come to investigate Mrs. Regina or am I wrong?

-No, that's correct, he said dryly.

-She's the most powerful landowner, the majority of locals in the village belong to her. Her estate is the most productive in the region and has the support of the "authorities" we have here, the man said.

-And she is extraordinarily beautiful, completed Robin.

Neal looked at him a moment before saying:

-Do you know her? I thought not.

-Know her, like really know her, I don't , let's say we had an unexpected encounter, the thing is, at that time I did not know I was looking for her, so I guess that does not count.

-Hmm, Okay ... What else would be good for you to know about her? Ah yes, she's a widow, has two daughters! Most of the money she has, her husband left her.

-A widow with children? But I guess they are girls, this woman is my age! Robin said surprised.

-No, they're not. They are very young, yes, but not girls. The story is a mystery, but it's something obvious they're not her daughters, although she and everyone treats them as such. She arrived here more than twenty years ago, with the two girls, she being also almost one, she married the landowner Blanchard, and the rest is history.

-Hmmm, this woman sure is full of surprises, Robin said.

Neal just smiled and nodded.

Blanchard mansion. Regina's room

Pacing around the vast room, Regina found herself thinking about her incident with Robin.

-Who are you and what have you come to do?

Hotel. Robin's room.

A while later, Robin returned to his room to check his email, if new information had come from the department, but it had not. After thinking a moment, he went out, decided to go somewhere...

He took his bike and ran aimlessly for a long time until he found what appeared to be the back of a farm or something, he decided to enter. In any case, he could claim that he was lost if something happened.

Walking in there came to a barn, when someone, wearing an overall, opened the back door. Seeing this, his first intention was to remain unnoticed, but it was too late because the person turned around and said:

-You're lucky it's me and not one of my peons, because if it had been one of them, you wouldn't still be breathing. You have two minutes to tell me what are you doing here and you have one left...

Robin turned slowly to meet her threatening him with a shovel in her hands.

-Keep calm! I was just walking around here, got lost, and came to give this place a look, but I'm leaving, he said a little nervous.

-Umm, you got lost precisely here, she answers without believing.

-It's true, it is true what I say, and believe me that of all the places I thought I might end up, the least I could have thought of is your home!

Regina approached him, measuring him. He is breathing hard without knowing why. That woman makes him nervous. The truth is, he could not remember the last time one had succeeded at that.

She grabbed him from behind, her hands on his waist, rested her head in the crook of his neck, and whispered:

-Do not mess with me townsman, believe me when I say that I know your games, and also know mine, and that gives me an advantage that you can never have.

-I don't know what you're talking about milady, I'm not doing anything.

-Look, let's not play this game -she paused-, waiting for him to say his name.

He understood and said:

-Robin.

She came closer to his face:

-Sir Robin. I know you're a cop, so let's get to the point. What do you want?

When Robin realized that it was useless to continue hiding his identity, he decided to play the same game.

He turned abruptly, taking her by the hips and grabbing her head.

-I've been discovered-and I think it is fair that you know what I came here for ...- he approached so close to her face that seemed he was going to kiss her but instead, just kept talking:

-I came to see how things work in this town, if I have get some help, things can go much better ...

She pulled away from him and looked at him with fire in her eyes.

Was this insolent threatening her?

-No ma'am, I'm just answering your question, he told her quietly leaving the place.

-Leave, get out of here and never come back, because next time I won't be so nice! She screamed ever so loudly.

He just looked back and answered with a small bow and sarcastic smirk. Which made her angrier, kicking and snorting like a child.

When she was alone, she told herself:

-But, What happened to you Regina? Since when do you let yourself be treated like that by a man?

Robin was on the road, also thinking about her, and getting a warning:

-Do not let her cloud your thinking, remember what you came to do, nothing in the world can make you change your mind.

When he got to the hotel, took a bath and checked the information he had on the case again, went down for dinner at the inn.

When he got there he found that Neal was having dinner with a group of friends, and invited him to join them, he accepted because he did not want to be rude, never imagining what h would discover.

When they were introduced, he discovered that Neal's friends, were nothing more and nothing less than the Merry brothers and their girlfriends, Regina's daughters. There he learned that none of them got along with her, but she had to accept, them being with her daughters, and had given them work at her farm to ensure that at least they had enough to bring them to dinner. It was a night of tales and anecdotes that were serving exactly to do what Robin did not want, form a good image of Regina. He thought about how hard it was to connect these stories with the mafia he had come to looking for there.

Later that night, the two girls came to the house discussing what had happened, and talking about how good Robin looked.

-Did you see him? He looks like a model! Snow said remembering.

-The truth is that he looks great! Belle nodded.

-Why is he here? Snow asked, but before she could answer they saw her mother behind them.

-Who are you talking about? She asked interested.

-The new visitor, we had dinner at the inn tonight, Snow said innocently.

Regina was surprised at the comment, but did not show it, she concluded that it was not a good idea for her daughters to know who Robin really was, or that she already knew, she would have had to explain.

-Ohhh, what's the man like?

-You'd like him if you met him, he doesn't even seem to be from the city. Snow replied.

Regina thought to herself:

-Yeah, right!

-And he is gorgeous! Belle added.

That she could not deny,Regina thought, the truth is he was really handdome. She could not help but smile at the thought.

-Good you had a good time, I just ask you to be careful with this new friend of yours, remember you know nothing of him! She said ending the conversation.

She was going upstairs to her room, but not before asking, feigning lack of interest:

-Do you guys know where is he staying here in town? Does he have any family or something?

-At Granny's hotel, if I'm not mistaken, I think that was what he said! Snow said. Belle nodded.

She went to her room without saying anything else.

When she was there, grabbed her phone to find the number of the hotel owner, but cut at the second ring.

-I'll let you to sleep peacefully tonight, but from tomorrow you'll know who you're messing with, you jerk.

The next day, Regina decided to settle the matter personally and went to the hotel. When she was there asked to speak alone with Ms. Lucas.

-Do not ask me to explain. Just know that I want to that man out of here as soon as possible. Not another night, do you understand? She said threatening her.

-But what reason will I give him? He even paid in advance!

-I don't care! Then give him back the money. I imagine that this will be enough to compensate, she said pulling a wad of cash on the table.

The lady said nothing else, just looked at her and nodded. She left the place and headed for her car.

Later that same day, Robin and Neal were in the park talking about the case and suddenly remembered he had some papers in the hotel.

-Let me get those papers and I'll meet you at your place , he said to Neal.

-Okay then.

When he got to the hotel he found that Ms. Lucas, the owner, was waiting at the door for him.

-Young man, here is your money, I need you to please give me the keys of the room as soon as possible.

-What, but why? He said incredulous.

-This is my hotel and I reserve the right to do so, she said with sorrow in her eyes, but in a loud tone.

-This can't be happening! It was Regina wasn't it? It must have been her!

But the woman did not respond.

-I'd appreciate you'd leave as soon as possible.

Robin saw that it was useless to deny and said:

-Thanks for everything, I'll be gone in a moment.

When he was alone in the room, he thought he would die of anger.

-If you think putting obstacles to stop me is enough, you are very wrong! I'll stay here even if I have to sleep on my motorcycle.

He picked up the few things he had brought and went to Neal's.

When he saw him with his bags in hand, he was surprised and said:

-What happened? You leaving?

-No, but the owner of town apparently did not want me here! She sent Ms. Lucas to ask me for the room, do you see!

-Ha! So her. If she did it, it's because you are already looking as a threat to her.

-She can see me as whatever she likes, but I'm not leaving.

-This is the least she is capable of ... He warned.

-I do not care, I'm not afraid! Even if I have to go to another town and come back every day I'm going to do it. This just became personal.

You can stay here if you want, it isn't very big, but we can live! There is another room.

-Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me.

-Nah, don't worry!

They spent most of the afternoon and some of the evening putting everything in place.

As soon as they finished, Robin headed for the door.

-Are you going out? Neal asked him.

-Yes, I have something to do.

-Bro, don't play with fire, you'll get burned! He said, knowing what he would do.

But Robin ignored him and continued his way.

He waited until it was later at night so that the workers were asleep.

When he was inside, he studied the windows and calculated which could possibly be Regina's. Like a miracle she leaned out of one and he saw her. He waited for the light to turn off, and climbed over the balcony.

When he was inside, he waited for a few seconds. Until he came to her and covered her mouth to stifle her cries.

-Shhh, don't shout, it's me! He told the her softly.

She nodded for him to remove his hand from her mouth, but when he did, tried to scream again.

-I said don't shout! He said taking the sheet and putting it to her mouth.

She struggled but it was useless.

-I came to warn you, you can always try to hinder my work, but can never stop me from doing it, even if I have to sleep on the streets.

She looked at him furious.

He approached her looking deeply into her eyes, taking off the sheet from her mouth. She didn't try to scream anymore, surprisingly feeling he wouldn't hurt her.

In one swift motion, he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, but with passion, to which she respond. Suddenly he stoped and stroked her cheek with his thumb, pulled away, to her surprise, and said:

-You can't imagine how sorry I am that we've met in these circumstances, and with that he was gone.

She was in a trance, not knowing if what had happened was a dream, just gently caressed her lips and looked up at the balcony he had left open.

After that, the days kept passing and he did not come back to her, but she made no attempt to see him. Just thought again and again about that kiss, that made her feel things she'd never experienced before.

Blanchard mansion. Backyard

One afternoon, Robin came to see her, but this time he formally asked to do so, one of the maid took him to the garden where she was.

She could not help feeling a little excited to see him, she stood up from her chair a few feet from him, but at his expression, her smile disappeared. Then Regina said:

-I think this is not a social call, or am I wrong? What I can help you with officer?

-This is a notice for money laundering investigation against Mrs Regina Mills-Blanchard, which means there are officially open judicial proceedings on your case, he replied, handing her the envelope.

-So you kept your promise! Continued to investigate, she said with some pain in her voice.

-That's what I said, you can never prevent justice from coming to you, much as you want stop it.

-Alright, whatever, she said, taking the envelope from his hands.

-Goodbye milady, he said he preparing to leave when she stopped him, placing a kiss on the space between his neck and chin, which made his lips open slightly in surprise.

-Goodbye, she said leaving him and going inside her house.

He stood there a moment, processing what had happened, and left.

When he got home, he could only tell Neal:

-That woman will be the death of me, Neal.

The man looked at him and said:

-I warned you not to play with fire, and look at you now.

-What do you want me to do if she's like poison that gets in my blood without asking for permission?

-Now what will you do?

-I don't know, believe me I've eve thought about quitting!

-you can't do that! Not when we are so close.

-That's exactly what happens! I'm just about to destroy her, and I swear I don't want to! Something tells me she's not evil, she can be saved.

-No Robin, that's what you want to believe, because you fell for her! But it is not true, Regina is bad.

Robin looked at him without knowing what to say.

After that day he decided that apart from the research for the police he would continue to try to know, to understand her complexity. So he went to see her whenever he could. One of those times, she asked why he was doing it.

-It's very clear the concept that you have of me, but I do not understand why you're still looking for me.

-Because I want to understand you, because you have become my personal mission, because if I'm gonna make the full weight of the law fall on you I must be sure it is correct.

-She looked at him in surprise, unable to believe his words. He was saying he was going to give her a chance to redeem himself in his eyes, and it was there, in that moment, when she realized that was all that mattered for her, how he saw her.

-I do not understand, you know everything I've done to maintain my fortune and yet you still care for what I can say to defend myself.

-It's the only chance I'll give you so don't waste it, but above all, don't lie to me. It is the only way to you help when the trial comes.

She nodded, and prepared to begin to tell him the story of her life, the real, not the legend that she had created to get the fear of people.

* * *

_**Plese excuse the mistakes, English isn't my first language and I have no beta!**_

_**Love, Patricia**_


End file.
